


Memories

by jessiestark



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessiestark/pseuds/jessiestark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how hard Alec Hardy tries to ignore it, there is something that will never leave him. Guilt; sorrow; sadness; call it what you will. But to be worse, he can never stop loving the one he vowed to love forever-- his wife. Memories come flooding to his head, and the detective can't leave them behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**_”Mister Hardy, I love you.”_ **

 

Every memory hurt. Her smile, her laugh, her eyes, her touch, her kisses. The one he could understand with a mere look turned out to be just an ordinary person. Another liar. He loved that woman; he knew always would. Years weren’t easily erased, far from that. In every detail she was present.The pain turned out to become a friend to which he greeted with anger.

The anger to know that it was her fault. How could she throw everything away like that? Sometimes Alec felt it was his fault, and his fault only. Maybe he didn’t love her enough. Maybe he deserved it, life was too perfect for a man with a job like his. He was in touch with vicars and assassins everyday. It would certainly reflect on his life, wouldn’t it?

He’d give everything to have his old life back. Be the father his daughter should have had; be the husband he should have been; be able to make them happy, so this would never have happened. The warmth that woman brought to his heart was gone; he felt like the world was swallowing his dead corpse slowly, chewing the rest of the man he was until there was nothing left. He was being attacked, and his defence have gone away.

There aren’t words to name it. The way he missed her, how he hated to be alone. The way he wanted to show up at his daughter’s door and explain it wasn’t his fault. He failed it, didn’t he? In life. Everything. It was all a test and he has been taken down by the line of fire. Slaughtered and burned constantly by the presence of common friends—  tears.

Tears of nostalgia. Tears of regret. Better yet, not tears; reminders.

**_“I love you too.”_**

 

He whispered over the moonlight to the silence of the night; to the ears of nobody as the memory of the woman he vowed to love forever came rushing to the fore.


End file.
